My Little Pony: Soy tu recuerdo
by Felicidad94
Summary: Mi primera historia, un relato sobre las acciones en el pasado de Celestia, y las inesperadas consecuencias en su presente, detrás de lo cual se oculta una personalidad misteriosa y un poder de origen impensable.
1. Chapter 1

**Felicidad94(Nuevo usuario) les trae **

**la historia:**

**My Little pony: Soy tu recuerdo.**

Presentación: Hola a toda la comunidad brony latina, soy nuevo en el foro y como presentación quise traerles mi primera historia n.n, espero que sea de su agrado. Esta historia quizá tenga algunos errores, así que no duden en hacérmelos saber (: Bueno sin más preámbulos, comencemos.

_Prólogo: _

_Levantaron los pesados escombros que les sirvió de escondite. Habían permanecido ocultos por tres días, pero al final tuvieron que desistir. Después de cerciorarse mutuamente que se encontraban bien, miraron a su alrededor para detectar algún peligro, pero no vieron nada. Estaban a salvo por ahora._

_Recogieron las muy escasas pertenencias que tenían y se pusieron en marcha. Era tiempo de buscar algo para comer._

_Caminaron algunos kilómetros, hasta que se detuvieron cerca de una ciudad fantasma. Se sentaron en una incómoda roca y sacaron de los trapos que llevaban una pequeña botella con agua._

_Uno de ellos bebió apenas unos sorbos, el otro imito el acto, y le ofreció la botella._

_-No. Bebe. No te preocupes por mí. Luces peor._

_La botella quedó vacía en unos instantes, y la guardaron por si es que encontraban agua potable de nuevo. Se dirigieron a la cuidad, muy sigilosamente. No parecía haber algo amenazador. Cerca de donde estaban había un edificio con el nombre "MARKET", y entraron pensando que encontrarían provisiones. Lamentablemente, los alimentos allí estaban caducos, y algunos en descomposición. Recorrieron mas pasillos para ver si tenían mejor suerte, hasta que se toparon con un montículo de comida enlatada. Se arrodillaron y se pusieron a examinar los envases, algunos de ellos no habían expirado. _

_-Quédate aquí. Estaré en la entrada. Voy a vigilar, por si acaso. Hay que darnos prisa._

_-Sí._

_Revisó casi todos los envases y tomó los que estaban en buenas condiciones. Los metió en la bolsa de tela que tenía y fue a buscar a su amigo. Cuando llegó a la entrada, se sorprendió: no estaba. Camino algunos pasos, bordeando un estante, y miró hacia la calle: un soldado, provisto de un arma mediana, caminaba por la acera próxima. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero una mano débil le cubrió los labios y le arrastró para adentro._

_-Shhh... calma, no nos ha visto._

_-Pero no podremos salir si él sigue allí._

_-Descuida, seguramente se irá-sonrió._

_-¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Que haremos?_

_Hubo unos instantes de silencio. _

_-No habrá mas opción que enfrentarse a el-le mostró una pistola-la encontré mientras regresaba. Ahora presta atención. Quiero que cierres los ojos y tapes tus oídos ¿de acuerdo?_

_-¡Te matará! ¡No lo hagas!_

_-Solo es uno. Descuida, él no sabe que estamos aquí. Ahora, has lo que te digo._

_El soldado se había alejado unos metros, dándole la espalda al MARKET. Él salió sin hace ruido, apuntó hacia la espalda, cerró los ojos y, preso del nerviosismo, disparó._

_Debido a la adrenalina del momento, tembló al apretar el gatillo, lo cual hizo que la bala no impacte en el blanco. El soldado, asustado, dio media vuelta, buscando con la mirada de donde vino ese tiro. Fue necesario dispara otra vez, para que al final, la bala atraviese la pierna del soldado, quien gritando de dolor, soltó el arma que llevaba y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Se acercó a el, recogió el arma y, sin quitarle la vista de encima, se alejó lentamente. Más, de repente, se oyeron muchos pasos. Se acercaban..._

_Corrió rápidamente hacia el MARKET y vociferó:_

_-¡Nos encontraron! ¡Vayámonos! ¡No mires atrás!_

_Salieron despavoridos. Estaban a punto de salir de la cuidad, cuando una bala impacto en la pared de una casa que estaba cerca de ellos. Se quedaron congelados un momento. Pero reaccionaron, y tomándose de la mano, apresuraron la huida._

_Simultáneamente, unos ruidos muy fuertes descabritaban sus pasos. Empezaron disparos a quemarropa._

_Se dirigieron a un bosquejo cercano. Los disparos continuaron persiguiéndolos aún después de haberse entretejido con los árboles. Por fin, y después de mucho camino, dejaron de perseguirlos. El sol se ponía..._

_Se apoyaron para caminar. La fatiga era increíble. Al cabo de un buen rato, llegaron a un reducido claro provisto de exuberante vegetación y de agua proveniente del monte. Ya había anochecido, y el único satélite de la tierra cobraba cada vez más un extraordinario brillo._

_Decidieron descansar en el claro. Se lavaron en el pequeño arroyo, bebieron un poco y se sentaron en la hierba. Aún estaban temblando. El miedo seguía latente en sus mentes._

_-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó él._

_Pero ella lo tomó de la mano y rompió en llanto, recostándose en su pecho._

_-No llores-sonrió-ya pasó, ya pasó... Tu cabello pierde su hermoso brillo, estas muy debilitada..._

_Ella asintió._

_-Comamos-dijo él, tomando la bolsa de tela donde estaban las provisiones-Sobre todo tú, lo necesitas._

_Abrieron algunos envases y solo ella comió, él había perdido el apetito. Sólo se limitó a beber más agua._

_-Come conmigo._

_-No. Tu lo necesitas mas. Si sobra algo, lo guardaremos para mañana. Come. Quiero ver tu cabello resplandeciente de nuevo- y sonrió._

_La luna ya se encontraba en su punto mas alto. Él se recostó al pie de un árbol, con intención de dormir. Ella se aproximó, y se recostó en su pecho. Lo palpó, estaba flaco y reducido. Lo abrazó._

_-Cada día se torna mas peligroso. Hoy, un poco de comida casi nos cuesta la vida. Pero lo que más me preocupa es que no quieras comer. Te enfermarás._

_Miraba la luna sin distraerse, parecía no escuchar sus palabras._

_-Si te enfermas, morirás. Y si mueres... yo también..._

_-No-le miró-no lo digas. Tú debes vivir. Eres especial. Debes sobrevivir a cualquier costo. No importa si yo llegara a morir. Sobrevive. Prométeme que vivirás, no importa lo que pase._

_-No podré vivir sin ti. Tu eres todo lo que tengo._

_-No entiendo._

_-Te quiero. Quiero estar contigo siempre. Nunca te separes de mi..._

_Él no supo que decir._

_-Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo. Prométeme que nunca me abandonarás. Prometemelo..._

_Él no respondía._

_-Y te prometeré que viviré. Viviré, para estar siempre contigo..._

_Él besó su frente y le dijo:_

_-Entonces, viviré por ti. Tu también vivirás, __tendrás una buena vida, te enaltecerás, y seras feliz. Me gusta verte feliz._

_Cerraron los ojos, y se entregaron al sueño..._

**_Capitulo 1: Terrible Nostalgia._**

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que la luna yacía en el firmamento, y Celestia, por alguna extraña razón, no podía conciliar el sueño después de haber cumplido con sus obligaciones reales…

En vista de que el reposo no acudía hacia ella, optó por buscarlo entreteniéndose con algún objeto de su ponderoso cofre real. Se dispuso a abrirlo y con lo primero que se topó fue con algunas imágenes de ella junto a su hermana, la princesa Luna, y sus padres, seguidas de algunos juguetes que le recordaron su alejada infancia, olvidados recordatorios de encuentros reales con duques de otro reino, algunos de los cuales llegaron a tener una fuerte relación con ella, y algunas joyas preciosas. Habiendo sacado todos los objetos del cofre, y en vista de que el sopor llegaba a ella por fin, comenzó a introducirlos de vuelta en su refugio, cuando vio, en un rincón de este, un objeto que brillaba muy penosamente, tan diminuto que se escondía en los amoldes del cofre. El objeto llamo por completo la atención de Celestia, ya que al verlo ningún suceso antiguo se reprodujo en su mente, mas, llevada por la curiosidad de tal situación, decidió tenerlo disponible sobre su mesa, guardo los otros objetos que contemplo y devolvió el cofre a su respectivo lugar.

Por varios minutos Celestia mantuvo la vista en la desgastada joya. Lo curioso de esta era que tenía la forma de una letra, atravesada por una especie de puñal. Por más esfuerzo que hacía, no lograba encontrar aquel suceso que dio a luz tal objeto. Resignada y vencida por el cansancio, Celestia se depositó suavemente en su lecho, cerró los ojos y se puso a soñar…

…..-_ ¿Do…donde estoy?- decía Celestia- ¿Qué es este lugar?_

De pronto, se vio rodeada de una atmósfera hermosa y pura, la vegetación era colorida y lozana, el sol brillaba dulcemente como el los días en que ella rebosaba de alegría, el cielo era tan azul como las lagunas mas cristalinas de toda Equestria.

_-Es hermoso… Pero tengo la extraña sensación de haber estado aquí antes…_

Admirando los alrededores del paisaje, Celestia divisó, entre una llanura no muy lejana, la figura de un extraño ser. Sin saberlo, empezó a acercarse a esa figura, tan embelesada como si su cuerpo estuviera imantado a la criatura. No había recorrido mucho, cuando se detuvo de golpe, y ocurrió algo que la sorprendió un poco: la criatura, de un instante a otro, empezó a derretirse miembro por miembro, para luego evaporarse y subir al cielo, en forma de humo negro.

Y entonces, Celestia comenzó a temblar: el cielo se torno de color negro y también comenzó a derretirse, las plantas y los árboles del paisaje empezaron a pudrirse asquerosamente, y emanaban un aroma nauseabundo y pestilente. El trino de los pájaros, el viento suave y amable, el sol dorado y el vaho exótico se convirtieron en gritos de terror, vendavales gélidos y aroma a muerte. De pronto, todo el paisaje se sumió en las mas espesas tinieblas, y, en medio del miedo de Celestia, aparecieron de la nada dos manchas circulares rojas, que simulaban a ojos, pero inyectados en sangre. Y, como el eco de un lamento desesperado, se oyó una voz espantosa, que decía:

_-Celestia… Celestia… Celestia…_

Celestia fue presa del pánico. Temblaba tan fuertemente, mientras la voz se tornaba cada vez más enérgica y horrible:

_-¡Celestia! ¡Celestia! ¡Celestiaaaa!..._

Un grito resquebrajado se escucho por todo Canterlot. Algunos ponyes salieron de sus casas con cierto temor, y algo molestos por que aún era de noche.

-¡Hermana, hermana! ¡Despierta!

Luna se hallaba al lado de Celestia, preocupada y alarmada por los gritos de su hermana.

-Hermana… ¿te encuentras bien?

Celestia alzo la cabeza muy confundida. Luna toco su rostro, estaba muy caliente.

-¿Qué a pasado?-preguntó Luna a Celestia.

-He… he tenido una pesadilla ho… horrible-Celestia abría mucho los ojos. Temblaba.

-Tranquila, Celestia. Todas las pesadillas son horribles-usó su magia para atraer algo de aire del exterior-es mejor que te acuestes de nuevo, me quedare a tu lado.

-No, hermana-repuso Celestia-Debes estar extenuada después de haber traído la luna. Mereces descansar. No te preocupes por mí, volveré a dormir en un momento.

-Bien-Luna se dirigió a uno de los ventanales-los ponyes han salido asustados de sus casas por tus estruendosos gritos. Mañana habrá que explicarles el por qué…

Celestia vaciló. Aquella pesadilla tuvo un perturbador efecto en ella.

-Bueno-dijo al final Luna-Descansa. Y se dirigió a sus aposentos.

Celestia se sentó sobre su lecho. Se sentía extenuada y atemorizada. ¿Qué significado tendría aquello que vio?

Su mente estaba muy distraída en el asunto. Pensaba que, quizá, era una señal de próxima catástrofe. O tal vez un suceso terrible para toda Equestria. Inmersa en estos pensamientos, poco a poco sintió deseos de dormitar. Se dejo llevar por el cansancio, más, apenas había cerrado sus ojos, esas manchas rojas aparecieron de nuevo seguidas de esa voz que gritaba: _"¡Celestia!, ¡Celestia!, ¡Celestia!"_

Celestia abrió los ojos de inmediato y contuvo las ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué lo había visto de nuevo? Una vez mas pensaba en la causa, volvió a sentir sueño y se dispuso a dormir, pero al volver a cerrar los ojos, las manchas rojas y la voz horrible aparecieron. Celestia se dio cuenta que cada vez que cerraba los ojos la escena se repetía, y decidió quedarse despierta toda la noche. Sin embargo, su puro ser le exigía descanso y sus ojos intentaban cerrarse contra su voluntad. Celestia lucho contra su necesidad solo dos veces, en la tercera, no pudo mas y cerró los ojos…

Esta vez, las manchas rojas y la voz no se presentaron. Celestia se sintió aliviada, y, dando un corto suspiro, se entregó totalmente al sueño.

Sintió sobre ella un vaho cálido y amable que la hacia sentirse mas a gusto en el lecho. Pero esto cambió cuando, de improviso, el vaho se convirtió en una especie de ventisca ardiente que elevaba su temperatura cada vez más y mas. Celestia se sentía asfixiada, y pensaba que esa horrible pesadilla se manifestaba de nuevo. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se presentaron ante ella unas imágenes flotantes como las que mostró a Twilight cuando la convirtió en alicornio. L as imágenes mostraban escenas extrañas en las que una criatura parecida a un pony que caminaba junto a un ser cuya figura se veía muy borrosa, el mismo ser empezó a tener contacto con el otro, para luego continuar caminando un poco mas unidos. Celestia se serenó, y se puso a pensar en la extraña situación, pero de repente aquellas visiones se transformaron en un líquido muy rojo, que empezaron a inundarlo todo, para luego replegarse en dos grandes charcos con forma de ojos, y una voz mas tétrica que las anteriores resonó tan fuertemente que Celestia tuvo que cubrirse los oídos con sus cascos:

_"¡Celestia! ¡Celestia! ¡Celestiaaa!"_

Las manchas se alzaron como remolinos y tomaron forma de garras, las cuales de dispararon hacia Celestia con intención de atraparla. Celestia apenas pudo esquivarlas sobrevolando, pero el miedo que la había invadido le hizo flaquear de tal manera, que fue perdiendo altura, lo cual las garras notaron. Celestia se recuperó de tal desventaja, aplacando su desesperación y sobrevolando lo más alto que pudo, pero las garras, conscientes de esa acción, se digieron a Celestia, que por un momento, pensó que era su fin. Pero pasados algunos instantes se dio cuenta de que las garras hacían esfuerzos inútiles por alcanzarla, eso la alivio un poco. Celestia recupero su aplomo a medida de que las garras perdían poco a poco su colosal y monstruoso tamaño para luego convertirse en gotas rojizas que al tocar el fondo teñían el ambiente de color negro. Las manchas rojas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que al final se esfumaron por completo dibujando una forma que sorprendió a la Alicornio. Y entonces, la misma voz de antes resonó esta vez plausible, y Celestia la escuchó sin asustarse, como si lo esperara:

_"Celestia, te mataré….."_

Celestia abrió los ojos. Todo estaba normal. Fue otro terrible sueño, y se sintió feliz de que terminara…

Ya era hora de que trajera el sol al azul cielo de Equestria, y la soberana, dando un largo respiro y cerrando los ojos, salió de sus aposentos a cumplir con su deber.

Pasó el día en vilo, no presto mucha atención a los deberes reales ni a las ceremonias que le brindaban, estaba absorta en las visiones de la que fue espectadora.

Casi al llegar al poniente, Celestia se dirigió a un lago entre las montañas, y, sumergiendo su cuerpo, recordó nuevamente lo sucedido en la noche, de principio a fin, pero sobre todo, de la forma como esas sangrientas manchas rojas desaparecieron: dibujando la figura de una letra atravesada por una especie de puñal.

**Es el final del primer capitulo, la historia aún continúa con mas sorpresas, espero que les guste y si algo esta mal, háganmelo saber (:. Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 2 de la historia, espero que sea de su total agrado n_n. Si hay algún error, no duden en hacérmelo saber C:**

**Felicidad94 (Nuevo usuario) les trae**

**la historia**

**My Little Pony: Soy tu recuerdo.**

**_Capítulo 2: Mi recuerdo_**

Caída la noche, Celestia entro en sus aposentos. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, y buscó la joya vieja que encontró ayer. La tomó de la mesa, y, haciéndola levitar con su magia, se recostó en el lecho.

Pensó entonces en por que tal baratija tenía la misma forma de las manchas rojas cuando desaparecieron. ¿Tendrían alguna conexión? ¿Y las visiones? ¿Qué significaban? ¿Por qué esa cosa le dijo "te matare"?

Se escuchó un débil traqueteo. Alguien tocaba la puerta. Celestia escondió la joya.

-Hermana, ¿estas ahí?

Celestia reconoció la voz de Luna.

-Sí, soy yo, pasa.

Luna entró, seguida de su sobrina Cadence, la cual traía unas hermosas flores.

-Estuve muy preocupada por ti, Celestia-dijo Luna-Hoy hablé con Cadence sobre lo sucedido. Y con nuestros súbditos. Te recogieron estas lindas flores.

-Oh… agradéceles de mi parte. Son muy amables-respondió la princesa del sol.

-Esperan que no sea algo grave-dijo Cadence- Aunque…

Sus familiares le miraron sospechosamente.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Celestia.

No le respondieron. En vez de eso, las dos juntaron sus cuernos, y comenzaron a preparar un hechizo.

-¿Qué van a hacer?-Celestia se alarmó.

-Este hechizo-principió Luna-sirve para entrar en la mente de otros ponys. Lo encontré en un libro de magia, muy antiguo. Es muy difícil de hacer. Entraremos a tu mente y veremos que nos ocultas…

-Pero… yo no tengo nada que ocultar… No me pasa nada, estoy bien. No tiene que llegar a estos extremos.

-Tía, pasaste todo el día fuera de sí, lo notamos.

-Descuida, Celestia, este hechizo es inofensivo.

-¡Les dije que no me pasa nada!-gritó Celestia. Su hermana y su sobrina se asustaron. Celestia se arrepintió de inmediato.

-Tranquila, hermanita-le dijo Luna dulcemente, tocando sus mejillas-Todo va a estar bien. No temas.

-Perdónenme. No, no sé que me pasó. Yo…

-Procedamos-dijo Cadence.

Y antes de que Celestia pudiera reaccionar, un rayo morado salió de los cuernos de sus familiares y se estrelló con su cabeza. Sus ojos se pusieron blancos. Luna y Cadence estaban en su mente. Solo vieron escenas del día de hoy: casi todo el día Celestia estuvo sola.

-No parece haber algo extraño-dijo Cadence.

Iban a retirar el hechizo, cuando de repente, Luna se detuvo.

-Cadence, ¿sientes eso?

Cadence miró a su tía muy sorprendida.

-No, tía, no siento nada.

Pero de pronto, un escalofrío la invadió

-Que…. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Que es esta sensación?-dijo Cadence, con voz descompuesta.

-No lo sé-dijo Luna. Pero estoy segura de que es la causa de que Celestia este muy mal.

De pronto, esos escalofríos se convirtieron en ráfagas abrasadoras. Todo alrededor se tornó de color negro. Y se escucharon unos gritos desesperados, que dejaban entender conversaciones. Y en medio de todo esto, apareció un ser deforme, cuyo cuerpo era tan rojo como la sangre misma. Mirándolas, dio un rugido espantoso, que por poco destruye sus oídos.

Luna y Cadence salieron disparadas hacia atrás. Celestia cayó rendida al lecho.

-Ahhh… Mi cabeza… que fue… lo que pasó.

Cadence y Luna se levantaron del suelo. Tenían los ojos muy abiertos. Temblaban.

-Tía Celestia…-Cadence estuvo a punto de decir todo lo que sucedió.

-No es nada-se apresuró a decir Luna-Todo parece estar bien.

-Pero…-Cadence miro a su tía con desconfianza.

-Vámonos. Celestia necesita dormir.

Ya afuera, comenzaron a cuchichear:

-Tía, ¿Por qué…?

-Quizá Celestia no sepa lo que pasa en su mente. Aprovechemos eso para averiguar el por qué de esas visiones tan espantosas.

-Sí… Quizá el lugar de donde sacamos ese viejo libro de hechizos tenga que describa sucesos como los de mi tía Celestia.

Mientras tanto, Celestia, una vez que su hermana y su sobrina se fueron, hizo levitar nuevamente la reliquia futil que sin duda tenía relación con sus tétricas visiones, y nuevamente se ocupó en pensar el por qué. Al cabo de un buen rato pensó que quizá estaba relacionada con un suceso pasado, el cual tal vez era difícil de recordar por ser muy antiguo. Pero como para la soberana del sol descubrir ese suceso era casi como hallar la cura a las situaciones intolerables que su mente reproducía, decidió utilizar su poderosa e inalcanzable magia para tal fin.

Celestia se inclinó un poco. Necesitaba mucha concentración. El hechizo que iba a efectuar le permitiría ver, por unos instantes, a todo ser vivo que haya tocado el objeto-u otro ser vivo-al que se le lance el hechizo. Celestia al final pudo concentrarse lo suficiente, y, en unos instantes, su habitación se iluminó de hito a hito. Su cuerno irradiaba un brillo extraordinario, y, en pocos minutos, logró su propósito. Aunque, también, sintió algo de vértigo; algo que nunca le ha pasado al usar tal hechizo.

Lo primero que avisto fue una criatura pequeña, que caminaba en dos patas, dándole la espalda a la soberana del sol. La melena que poseía teniaun colorido luminoso y extraordinario, lo cual llamó su atención. Su cuerpo delgado y extraño tenía un aspecto sobrecogedor…

-Hola-le gritó a la criatura, que ya estaba algo lejos. Pero pareció no escucharle.

-¡Hola!-gritó Celestia de nuevo, esta vez con mas fuerza. Sin duda debió escucharle, pero la criatura prosiguió su camino.

Viendo que no respondía a sus llamados, Celestia decidió alcanzarla. Alzo vuelo, y marchó hacia ella calmadamente. Al fin, logró alcanzarla. Sobrevolaba detrás de ella, y le decía:

-Hola. ¿Puedes oírme?

La criatura continuaba caminando, como si nadie le perturbara. Celestia la seguía hablándole una y otra vez. Sin embargo, era inútil, como si fingiera no oírla. La princesa, entonces, optó por seguirla solamente, aunque se preguntaba por qué una criatura que no se parecía a un pony tenía un atributo tan fantástico, y, sobre todo, parecido al suyo. Miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que se encontraban en medio de la nada, un panorama de infinito gris.

-Quizá me esté guiando hacia mis respuestas…

La siguió por un buen trecho. La criatura caminaba inquebrantable, sin detenerse. Pero de un momento a otro, se detuvo. Y sentóse sin hacer ruido. Se llevó las manos al rosto, y comenzó a llorar incomprensiblemente. A Celestia le pareció tan extraño el comportamiento de ese raro ser, y antes de que pueda preguntarle por qué lloraba, se escucharon múltiples pasos que se aproximaban hacia donde se encontraban. Celestia dejó de volar y se preparó, para lo que parecía, una próxima batalla.

Los pasos se escucharon en dos direcciones, cada vez mas cerca. Celestia dio media vuelta y preparó un hechizo defensivo. Ella y la criatura se vieron protegidas con un escudo. Celestia miró a la criatura, que seguía llorando desconsoladamente, y pensó que tal vez, esos pasos eran de seres nefastos que querían capturarla con malvadas intenciones. Los pasos se escuchaban claramente, no eran cascos. Celestia miró enfrente para saber quiénes eran, pero no había nada. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas y mas cerca, pero Celestia no veía algún se que los provocara.

Cerró los ojos, y se concentró. Seguramente estos seres eran o se habían echo invisibles, y todo rastro detectable de ellos eran el ruido de sus pasos. Pero Celestia podría sentir sus presencias.

Para su sorpresa, no detectó a ninguno de esta forma. Abrió los ojos, y pensó que era su fin: una sombra tan negra como el cielo de la noche estaba a solo dos pulgadas de ella, seguida de muchas mas.

No había forma de defenderse en ese momento, y la princesa lo sabía muy bien… ¿De verdad era todo?

Para su sorpresa, el espectro se acercó tanto, que terminó traspasándole. Lo mismo ocurrió con el siguiente, y con el sucesor a este, y con todos que pasaron por su enfrente. La princesa exhaló aire y se alegró de estar a salvo… pero al mismo tiempo algo le inquietaba… ¿Con la criatura pasaría lo mismo?

En un movimiento automático, colocó su vista sobre el ser, y se dio cuenta que las sombras también le traspasaban, aunque con un efecto secundario: cada vez que una aparición espectral burlaba su cuerpo, éste parecía borrarse…

Celestia observo este detalle minuciosamente y solo se acercó a la criatura un poco más. Todas las sombras ya habían pasado por su cuerpo y proseguían en línea recta, hasta que en cierto punto, se dividieron en dos grupos: uno se dirigió hacia la izquierda, el otro a la derecha.

Apenas hicieron esto, en el interminable panorama gris donde se encontraban resonó agrestemente un ruido quebradizo. Todo se desmoronaba en mil pedazos, dejando traslucir en las partes ya abandonadas por la cubierta grisácea otro relieve. Celestia, llevada por el instinto de supervivencia, quiso sujetar con el hocico un regazo del ropaje harapiento que llevaba la criatura, pero al hacerlo, su cabeza traspasó totalmente el cuerpo del enigmático ser.

La soberana del sol quedó atónita. Pero ya no había tiempo para intentar otro rescate. Alzó vuelo antes de que la gradual extinción la alcance, y desde el aire vio como la extinción en masa no afectaba a lo que intentó salvar. Quizá también era una aparición espectral.

La apariencia gris del ambiente ya había desaparecido. En su lugar, se podía apreciar un lugar parecido a Canterlot… pero en ruinas. Y, como si fuese su telón de fondo, se escuchaban gritos de horror, ecos de objetos a gran velocidad, gritos furiosos que ordenaban asedio y destrucción. Celestia comenzó a temblar de tal manera que le era difícil seguir volando. Puso los cascos en el suelo y, mirando el radio devastador, vio súbitamente como tras los escombros venía corriendo otro ser de postura erguida y cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una insólita máscara. Portaba un voluminoso objeto en sus manos que desprendía una luz roja muy fina, la cual se depositó encima del cuerpo de la criatura que la princesa vio antes. Un ruido espantoso rompió el silencio. Y callo al suelo, desprendiendo enormes gotas de sangre, el individuo que permanecía sentado, llorando desconsoladamente.

El miedo y la pesadumbre que sintió Celestia antes habían desaparecido. La furia enervaba en sus venas con todas sus fuerzas. Con los ojos desorbitados de cólera, y sin pensarlo dos veces, su cuerno disparo un rayo nefasto sobre el asesino. El rayo atravesó el cuerpo de este, sin herirlo, era otra aparición.

Celestia lanzo de nuevo otro rayo que tuvo la misma suerte que el primero. Ella sabía muy bien que era inútil, pero ver a esa inocente criatura en el suelo, sangrando en abundancia y cuya melena perdía ese brillante y llamativo colorido a causa de la próxima muerte le hacía seguir intentando eliminar al sujeto despreciable y malévolo que se había atrevido a robarle el aliento a un ser inocente.

El asesino se acercó lentamente a su victima, la golpeó suavemente con una de sus extremidades, y viéndola aún viva, le apunto con la luz roja de su objeto y exclamó:

-Vete al infierno.

Estuvo a punto de darle el tiro de gracia, pero un disparo con mayor resonancia que la de su arma lo dejó inmóvil. Celestia no podía creerlo. Lo habían herido de gravedad. El asesino cayó pesadamente al suelo, al costado de su víctima, y lanzó una maldición.

Entonces, un ser protegido por un capuchino, provisto de otro peligroso objeto, y casi del mismo tamaño de la víctima del asesino apareció al lado de Celestia, que se encontraba estupefacta con la situación. El inesperado salvador se acercó sigilosamente al homicida, le quitó la mascara y su rostro deformado quedó al descubierto.

-Tú mataste a mi familia. Y ahora a esta niña inocente. Eres una basura. Y sacó un cuchillo de su turbante.

El homicida lo vio con desesperación.

-¡No, espera! ¡Noooo! ¡No me mates! ¡Noooo! ¡Socorro! ¡Compañeros, venid en mi ayu…..!

Antes de que pudiera terminar, su garganta era atravesada velozmente por un filudo y grueso cuchillo. Estiró los dedos, y cesó de respirar.

El ser del capuchino arrastró el cuerpo del homicida, hasta esconderlo bajo unos escombros junto con ambas armas, no sin antes quitarle algunos objetos que llevaba, incluido un pequeño morral. Cubrió cuidadosamente el cuerpo con peñascos, hasta dejarlo invisible a la vista. Acto seguido se sentó sobre la improvisada tumba, y comenzó a toser.

Unos gemidos lo alertaron. Giró la cabeza para todos lados, hasta que se percató de que provenían de la víctima del asesino. Aun se encontraba con vida.

Se acercó hasta la agonizante criatura. Se inclinó con intenciones de revisarla. Movió su cuerpo hasta dejarlo boca arriba. Tenía la boca repleta de sangre y el rostro parcialmente cubierto por su melena que cada vez perdía su brillo fantástico. Este detalle llamó la atención de su salvador, que por poco olvida que debía examinar el cuerpo.

Abrió los atuendos que portaba la criatura hasta su abdomen quedó desnudo.

-Dios… ese malnacido era un monstruo. Es una suerte que aún este viva con esta mortal herida…

Revisó el morral del que se había apoderado. Sacó un objeto en forma de tenaza y dijo.

-Le dolerá un poco. No grite, o perderá fuerzas...

Acto seguido, lo hundió en el cuerpo de la criatura. Ésta dio un agudo alarido.

-Maldición. Dos órganos están algo lastimados. No podrá moverse bien. Sacaré el cartucho.

La criatura seguía delirando. El otro ser se apresuraba en sanarle. Celestia observaba todo atentamente, sin moverse.

-¡Ya esta! Extraje el cartucho. Ahora evitare la infección.

Sacó del morral una aguja hilvanada y un frasco en cuyo interior había un líquido incoloro. Lo destapó y puso la mano izquierda sobre la boca de la víctima. Vertió el contenido en la herida. La criatura comenzó a retorcerse.

-Calma, solo un poco más. Listo. Tenemos que cerrar la herida.

Tomó la aguja y liberó la boca de la víctima. Empleó ambas manos para la operación que requería prisa.

-Por fin. No pensé que podría, pero ¡lo hice! Solo espero que evolucione bien.

Dio dos palmadas en las mejillas a la criatura. Reaccionó apenas. Comenzó a respirar presurosamente. Su salvador tosía de nuevo. Le ayudó a sentarse. La criatura soltó algunos quejidos en el proceso.

El ser del capuchino se alertó de repente. Alguien se aproximaba. Sus pasos se oían claramente. Miró a quien había salvado, pensando tal vez si era mejor abandonarle a su suerte o continuar con este. La resolución fue rápida. Cargó dificultosamente a la criatura en la espalda, y empezó a alejarse lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. Celestia decidió seguirlos. Pero en el momento que se ponía en marcha un objeto circular fue lanzado hacia sus cascos. Celestia volvió la mirada para saber quien lo había arrojado, y vio entonces a otro asesino, vestido de la misma forma que el anterior, vociferando que sus víctimas huían. La soberana del sol fijó su vista en el frente y vio que aquellos seres se habían alejado lo suficiente. Dio media vuelta, y encaró al asesino y a otros como él que estaban acercándose.

-No los dejaré pasar-dijo Celestia, con tono amenazador.

Sin embargo, tras haber pronunciado esas palabras un estruendo provino de sus pezuñas. El objeto circular que le lanzaron estalló. Era un explosivo.

La luz, producto de la reacción química, era tan fuerte que Celestia, por un momento, quedo cegada, pero gracias a su magia se recuperó de este contratiempo. Pero al recuperar la visión ya no veía el panorama de antes…

Se encontraba en medio de una especie de semidesierto con algunos restos de civilización. Miró para todos lados, pensando en encontrar a la pareja de sobrevivientes. No estaban. Principió a caminar, primero rectamente y luego cambiando de dirección varias veces. Todo a su alrededor estaba vacío. Solo la tierra sedienta, el inclemente sol y la fatiga en aumento eran sus únicos compañeros. Después de andar sin rumbo por varias horas, divisó a lo lejos dos siluetas que le resultaban familiares. Intentó volar hacia ellas, pero estaba demasiado cansada para lograrlo. Comenzó a galopar hacia ellos, tan penosamente como un corcel viejo, y, al fin, pudo estar no muy lejos de los seres que vio. Eran los mismos que los anteriores. La criatura tenía la melena más brillosa, colorida y radiante que nunca, y caminaba, rebosante, al lado de su salvador, que se protegía del sol con el capuchino de antes, ahora muy desgastado. Ambos parecían haber crecido un poco. Llevaban cada uno un morral; como el anterior; repletos.

Celestia se les aproximó lentamente. Sentía que no podía andar más. Optó por llamar su atención gritando:

-¿Pueden oírme?

Ninguno de los dos volteó a verle. Celestia gritó de nuevo, con todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban:

-¡¿Podéis oírme?!

Ocurrió de nuevo lo mismo. No se percataron de su presencia.

Celestia no tenía mas fuerzas para seguir gritando, y mucho menos para andar. Sus patas flaquearon. Se recostó en la árida superficie, haciendo un ruido seco, resignándose a no poder alcanzarlos. Para su sorpresa, la criatura de rasgos increíbles se detuvo. Observó primero a su compañero, y, a continuación, giró la cabeza y su mirada se puso sobre la princesa de Canterlot.

Por un momento, Celestia no creía lo que observaba. Su admiración fue tal, que, olvidando el cansancio, se irguió para fijarse mejor en lo que veía.

Cuando Twilight contaba su viaje por el portal espejo al mundo donde se encontraba Sunset Shimer para recuperar su corona, ella comentó que ese mundo era habitado por una especie denominada "humana", en donde todos los ponys de Equestria se encontraban "humanizados". La criatura que ella estaba mirando definitivamente tenía los rasgos "humanos" que Twilight había enunciado en el palacio de cristal. Sin embargo, la descripción de estos eran muy pobres para ser utilizados en pensar en un ser como el que ella veía. No había palabras para describir la belleza de ese magnífico ser.

A pesar de ello, hubo algo que también llamó su atención. Los ojos de la criatura tenían el mismo color que los de ella. La melena en su cabeza, los mismos colores y el mismo aspecto mágico. Su rostro, la misma expresión. Era como verse humanizada en un espejo. Twilight había descrito a la princesa Celestia del mundo humano, pero este ser tenía rasgos mas bellos, estéticos e infantiles que esa descripción.

Embelesada por la belleza de la niña, y olvidando por completo que sus rasgos faciales eran extremadamente parecidos a los de ella misma, Celestia hizo una sutil reverencia a la dueña de esa hermosura que creía divina.

La joven observó sin hacer algún ademán las acciones de Celestia. Al verla haciendo una reverencia sonrió tan dulcemente, que a la princesa le recordó su propia sonrisa cuando su corazón estaba lleno de dicha. Era otro rasgo común.

Celestia permanecía inmóvil, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de la muchacha. Ésta, a su vez, metió la mano a la bolsa que llevaba, sacó un frasco voluminoso con agua, y caminó lentamente hacia Celestia. Su compañero, sin voltear, se quedó parado esperándole. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de Celestia, alzó el brazo y le ofreció el frasco, con una mirada maternal. Celestia le devolvió también una mirada maternal, y , haciendo levitar el frasco, comenzó a beber, hasta dejarlo vacío. Le devolvió el frasco desprovisto de su contenido a su dueña, la cual lo recibió, y lo introdujo en el morral.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Las dos se miraban mutuamente, sin pronunciar algo. Y de repente, la niña comenzó a reír placenteramente. Celestia, sin saber por qué, la imitó, y se sintió bien al hacerlo. Y reían, reían sin parar, los tonos de sus risas eran los mismos. Reían tan a gusto que tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos. Reían tanto que ya parecía algo desquiciado, pero continuaban. Riendo tan armónica, Celestia comenzó a escuchar la risa de su gemela humana como el rastro de un eco, y al abrir los ojos, vio como una densa niebla muy blanca cubría el desierto, llegaba hasta el ser del capuchino y se aproximaba hacia ellas con un ruido metálico. Celestia no se alarmó. Solo se limito a contemplar como la niebla cubría el cuerpo de la hermosa niña, hasta hacerla desaparecer poco a poco junto con su melodiosa risa. Entonces, la princesa escucho la voz de alguien muy cercano a ella.

-¡Hermana! ¡Hermana! ¡Despierta, por favor!

Otra voz llegó hasta sus oídos.

-¡Tia Celestia, Tia Celestia! ¡Reacciona!

Una tercera voz la sacó de su letargo.

-¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Princesa Celestia! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Celestia dejo de aplicar el hechizo sobre la baratija, que cayó al suelo rodando luego de que la magia que la sometía se detuvo. La soberana del sol se desplomó en el lecho de su habitación, y fue socorrida por sus familiares y su alumna Twilight Sparkle.

Celestia recuperó el conocimiento muchas horas después. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaban ante ella su alumna y sus familiares. Todas con expresiones de preocupación.

-Hola-les dijo-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada si no fuera por el hecho de que mantuviste un hechizo por tres días-dijo Luna.

-Nuestra magia no sirvió para sacarte del trance en el que te encontrabas, perdón, tía-dijo Cadence.

-Maestra-y le mostró a Celestia la joya vieja que hacía levitar con su magia-he buscado información acerca de esta joya en muchos libros, pero no encontré nada…

-Twilight, dámela ahora mismo-ordenó Celestia.

Y estuvo a punto de dársela, pero Luna, con su magia, hizo levitar la baratija hacia ella, y le dijo que no a Celestia con la cabeza. Celestia miraba fijamente a su hermana, como si estuviese enojada por su proceder. Cadence y Twilight quedaron atónitas.

-Dinos, Celestia, ¿Por qué la quieres? ¿Qué tiene de especial esta joya?-dijo Luna, con voz firme.

Celestia no sabía que era lo mas conveniente hacer. ¿Contarles todas sus experiencias, o callar e inventar algo para que le devuelvan esa joya que tantos secretos escondía?

Un pregonero de Canterlot anunciaba que, luego de tres días, la Princesa Celestia se liberaba de un coma aparente, y que, esa misma noche, se podría apreciar en el cielo la ansiada y exquisita lluvia de meteoritos que fascinaba a todos los habitantes de del vasto imperio de Equestria.

**Es el final del segundo capítulo. La historia prosigue. Espero que les guste y no olviden que, si hay algún error, no duden en hacérmelo saber n_n saludos a la comunidad brony latina.**


End file.
